Ex Machine - The Fighting MUGEN Game
by Autistic HyperGamer
Summary: Inspired by the story 'Fighting is Magic: Story Edition'. A Mega-Crossover starring Ex and his Pony Friends. Each rounds I do will cover Prologues & Bios, Mid-Boss battles, Rival Boss Battles, and Epilogues. No Sonic Characters until later however.
1. Round 1 - Solo Operative

**AN: So this one is different. I was inspired by the 'Fighting is magic - Story Mode' stories on Fimfiction after reading those to do my own take. Each rounds I will do will focus on Character Bio & Prologue, Mid Boss Battles, Rival Battles, and Epilogues between Rounds. No Canon Sonic Characters until later however. One twist in is story will have Tag Team Battles after Round 1.**

* * *

**Round 1: Ex's Solo Operative**

* * *

**Name: **Ex  
**Former Name: **Dirk Oceans  
**Species: **Gizoid Cyborg/Human  
**Ability: **Similar to Emerl, but advanced...

_Ex is once a 16 years old Human known as Dirk Oceans. Not much backstory of him, except for being an orphan. He was an Orphan with terrible Amnesia, living with other Orphans in Texas. The Orphans play video games, and so does Dirk. One genre he specifically likes is Fighting Games. That's what his only friend Jim got him into. One secret he didn't bother to show is his other form. He was secretly a Gizoid Cyborg, with powers similar to the fallen hero Emerl, but much advanced. It was never used because to him it is very unknown._

_One day. A Spell dragged him to the Magical Land of Equestria, ruled by two Alicorns known as Princess Celestia & Princess Luna. Upon getting answers from the human about Earth, they've discovered the other half. He is revealed as a Gizoid Cyborg, whom is disguised as Human. With the Prophecy coming true, Celestia decides to turn him into a Superweapon, by teaching him how to use the powers of Emerl._

"So that's the power of the Gizoid Cyborg." Luna said, watching Dirk training his techniques learned from the Night Guard Captain, and the Royal Guard Captain.

_Celestia has decided to give him a new name since his Real names won't cut it. From this day forward, Dirk is now known as 'Ex Machine'. Then, he is sent to Ponyville to fulfill one task: forming friendship with the Mane Six and many ponies as possible. Celestia has also sent a Letter to Twilight to ensure that._

_Upon arrival, he has been introduced to the Mane Six and gained acquaintance from them. The mane six's names are Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow. Rarity has already designed a new jumpsuit out of bronze wyvern hide. for him for the ongoing missions. It was a good task gaining acquaintance and a bit of friendship, but all except Rainbow Dash, who has shown jealousy and huge distrust. _

_And Ex's attempt to get Rainbow to put aside is put on hold now. Twilight was received the letter about the Multiverse Fighting Tournament, and she decides to share with her friends including Ex Machine. It was then Twilight after getting suspicious about the tournament, gives Ex Machine a new task._

"Could you please check it out?" Twilight asked to Ex, "I have a feeling Discord may be hosting this."

"Of course." Ex replied, "I'll bring him back at all cost if I find him." Thus Ex grabs his travelling backpack and sprints out.

* * *

**[Mid Boss 1: Ralph Dunn]  
****[Location: LA Downtown, Crime Scene]**

Ex has managed to breeze through the two first opponents competing in the Multiverse Tournament. Using the techniques learned from the Night Guard Captain, who is a Bat Mare, and the Royal Guard Captain, who specializes in Magic.

"Hold it!" Shouted a person with authority. Ex turns around and sees a Policeman in blue Uniform and blue police hat. "What do you think you're doing, Civilian?"

Ignoring, Ex does some scanning on the person who stopped him with words. "Name: Ralph Dunn... Occupation: Los Angeles Police Department."

"This is a restricted area." Ralph said, pointing his finger at Ex Machine, "Turn Back, and leave the Investigation to the Authorities."

"Restricted or no, there's a common enemy that I need to stop. Just let me through." Ex said,

"There is no Common Enemy. This is police business." Ralph countered, "Now go home. We don't need another Civilian messing up our job."

"And if I refuse?" Ex asked, then Ralph pulls out his Handgun.

**[Youtube BGM: LA Noire Chase music Extended]**

"Then I'll place you under arrest for interfering with our Investigations." Ralph threatened, "We policemen have the authority and direct orders from the boss himself to arrest any meddlers, no exception. And that means you too."

"In that case..." Ex prepared, switching to Night Guard's Fighting Style. "You're welcome to try."

**"Let's Get Started!"  
****'Round 1'**

**"FIGHT!"**

Ralph Goes first, firing first pistol shots. Ex sprints forward and delivers a kick, disarming the gun. Ralph leaps forward with few straight punches, but Ex ducked many times, buefre uppercutting, sending Ralph in the air.

"Now!" Ex shouted, jumping in the air and launching flurries of kicks at the Officer. After taking the blow, Ralph breaks the fall by a flip and lands on the feet. Ex lands second before Ralph jumps and grabs the hand gun. Jumping in the air and shooting in three rapid directions. Ex backleaps from the shots, before Ralph lands and charges for more punches. Ex counters with a pony-style kick, sending Ralph in the air. Ex leaps forward and hammer blows Ralph to the ground.

**"KO!"**

Ralph gets up on his feet, brushing the blood off his face with his own hand, before going into kickboxing stance.

"Alright kid. You asked for it." Ralph grunted, "I've alerted the Policemen, and they will come after you. I only wish you'd listen to my warnings."

"I'm not listening to your warnings here." Ex said, "Princess Twilight the Alicorn tasked me with a Task and I will not fail."

"Alicorn?" Ralph scoffed, not believing him. "Did someone hit your head?"

"Believe me or not. It's true." Ex finished,

**"And the Battle Continues!"  
****'Round 2'**

**"FIGHT!"**

Ex goes again, hopping around Ralph in circle while still in position. Ralph sprints forward with a boot. Ex ducks and launches a palm of magic bomb, sending Ralph in the air. Ralph gets up and stares at him.

"Another Mutant?" Ralph said, "No you don't. The F-O-H has warned me about your kind. Los Angeles has no place for a mutant."

"I'm not a mutant." He stated, "I'm a Gizoid Cyborg."

Ralph ignores before jumping in the air and going for a diving kick to the face, launching Ex back. Ex gets up before Ralph sprints forward for some straight boxing punches. Ex blocks much of it then with a roundhouse karate chop to the neck, knocking Ralph to the ground.

Ralph wields his handgun once more, shooting more shots. Ex sprints and slides for a slide kick, knocking the Officer over. Ex gets up and shoots another Magic Bomb. Officer jumps in the air and goes for a cartwheel soumersault kick. Ex leaped backwards from the kick and jumps for an Uppercut, launching Ralph in the air before Ex jumps in the air and combos him in the air.

**"KO!"**

"Damn...Mutant..." Ralph grunts before crash landing to his unconscious state.

**"Ex Machine Wins!"**

**Ex: **"Sirens. I better get before they can catch me."

* * *

**[Mid Boss 2: Robed Mobian]  
****[Location: Planet Mobisu/Deep Forest]**

Passing through two more rounds, Ex finds previous opponents much tougher now. He is now resting at the deep forest. Tall green trees. This is just like the Everfree forest, but no Manticores here.

He rests behind the tree, surprisingly staring at the Robed Creature bit shorter than him. Ex gasped when he sees the robe causing static. In his robotic eyes, scanning has failed.

"My Robe Electrifies?" The Robed Creature said, "Then you must be a Gizoid." He pulls out his Iron Short sword from the sheath and points.

"The Name Scanners not working?" Ex said, "What's going on?"

**[BGM: Sonic and the Black Knight - Fight the Knight - Instrumental]**

"This magical robe prevents any Gizoid Cyborg from scanning the Mobians." He said, which must be a male voice, "Now." The Mobian goes into fighting stance, "I have orders to slay all Gizoid Cyborgs. They are deemed too dangerous."

**"Are you ready?"  
****'Round 1'**

**"FIGHT!"**

The Robed Mobian wasted no time, launching forward and lunging his sword. Ex dodged out of the way, and delivers a Drop Kick to the Robed head. The Mobian kept the Robe Hood down, before turning around and throw his sword like a boomerang. Ex jumps over, only to see it coming back. Ex turned his arm and fired a Magic Bomb, knocking the sword down, before the Robe Mobian speeds to him and rapid punches. Ex jumps and meteor slams with a kick, knocking the Mobian to the ground.

Ex sprints forward, but the Mobian stops it with a Strong Punch, knocking him over to the tree. The Mobian then speeds forward and readies his strongest punch, but Ex managed to jump before the Mobian smashes to the tree.

A Mobian growls, before hovering. The robe is letting out more lightning, before raising both hands and creating a lightning sword, before swooping down for a electrical swing. Ex slides under, before jumping up with both hands, giving a pony kick at the Mobian, launching in the air. Ex jumps in the air and air combos the mobian, before the final punch launching it to the tree.

**"KO!"**

Ex lands as well before see the robe hood falling down, to reveal a Pale Blue Racoon head.

Ex immediately takes the chance and scans the head.

"Tesla the Racoon..." He said,

Tesla gets up and pulls his Robe Hood over his head again. Picking up the sword once more.

"GIZOID!" Tesla yelled with a voice of Heroic, "I WILL SLAY YOU!"

**"Let's Keep it up!"  
****'Round 2'**

**"FIGHT!"**

His sword now coated with lightning, Tesla leaps forward and swings his sword furiously. Ex steps back few times and ducks as well to avoid each swings of the sword. Tesla uses his left hand and body punches the head, knocking him back. Tesla leaps forward for the final swing, but Ex jumped and spin kicks his sword off. Ex then lands and leaps foward for a rapid punch. Tesla was too slow however to get back, as he was caught into the flurries.

Ex finishes it up with a Magic Bomb technique, launching Tesla to the tree once more.

**"KO!"  
**"Princess Sally..." He muttered in shame, "I failed..." before falling out cold.

**"Ex Machine Wins!"**

**Ex: "**Sally... So that's the Mobian's leader."

**"Now! Fight your Rival!"**

* * *

**[Rival Boss: M. Bison]  
****[Location: Thailand/Arena]**

A Man in Red military uniform, with a Red Service Cap. Hovering in mid air to the ground. Ex just stood there, staring at the flying militian.

"M, Bison." Ex said, "So that's Street Fighter's true villain."

"Wrong." Bison said, "They are the true Villains. I was simply trying to purge this world. My friend Robotnik, Wily, Dhoumagis, King Sombra, and I have already formed a new 'Super Injustice Alliance', which consists of villains of another world. We will soon make the world better."

**[BGM: Street Fighter II - M Bison Theme]**

Bison gets rid of his cape. "But first, I must defeat you before you can stop me."

**"The Battle has Begun!"  
****'Round 1'**

**"FIGHT!"**

Ex charges forward for a rapid Punch. Bison however simply uses his hands to block as many punches, before a strong slap sending Ex away. Ex skids hsi feet to the ground before jumping back with a flying Kick.

"Whelp!" He said, "I know all your moves during your six last battles I watch!" laughing with a roundhouse kick, but Ex jumps up and fires his magic bomb. BIson jumps back and goes for a Double Knee press to dodge the bomb, Ex slides forward before Bison's attack lands. Bison quickly turns, flies rear before launching for a Psycho Crusher. Ex however saw this and used a teleport spell to warp around the attack.

"Your teleportation won't save you." Bison said, before raising both hands in the air while still hovering.

"I know your attacks now, Bison." Ex said, "Your Psycho Power is only used for Close range."

"Not anymore." Bison said, "I've finally found a way to fight in range." Ex examines Bison's hands, creating a ball of psycho energy, before fired into a beam. Ex sprints to side and to Bison to avoid the beam. Bison continously fires more Psycho beams. Ex gets close and super jumps, aiming his fist for a flying upper cut. Bison however rear hovers away, to dodge the flying uppercut. "So that's the rookie version of Shen Long. Now let me show you mine."

"Huh?"

Bison flies forward before readying his fist, and lunging forward, his fist glowing with psycho energy.

**"Shoshinryuken!" **A Psycho Energy fused into his fist, punching Ex into the stomach, and launching it to the stone ground. Ex crash lands and slides off the stone floor and to the grass, before Ex groans.

**"KO!"  
**_Psycho Dragon Punch...? _Ex thoughted _He stole Ryu's move! That jerk!__  
_

**"M Bison Wins!"**

**Bison: **Those techniques are no match! Come back after you got stronger!

* * *

**[Round 1 Epilogue]**

"Bison?" Twilight repeated the last word, "So you do know him." Joined her is the sweetest and shiest pony, Fluttershy. She has the Ice Pack placed on his chest.

"Through games." Ex said, "He's the leader of the Criminal Organization known as Shadaloo." He said, "And he said something about Robotnik, Dr. Wily, Dhoulmagus, and even King Sombra."

"King Sombra?!" Twilight shouted, "Oh this is bad! We need to report this to Celestia." She turns to Ex who is crotching his body in pain. Twilight then turns her head to Spike. "Spike, take a letter."

"Ugh!" Ex grunted, "That Psycho power is strong."

"Sombra must be alive after the Crystal power defeated him." Twilight said, "That team might be behind the hosting of Multiverse Fighting Tournament. Thanks for doing your best, Ex."


	2. Round 2 - Ex & Fluttershy

**AN: And thus begins the Tag Team Rounds. Sooner or later, I will increase the numbers of the Tag Team Members, including the Assist tags for each teams.**

* * *

**Round 2: Ex & Fluttershy**

* * *

**Name: **Fluttershy Breeze  
**Species:** Ground Pegasus  
**Talent: **Communicating with/Caring for Animals

_Fluttershy once lived in Cloudsdale as a filly, bullied because she couldn't fly better. After falling down and unable to reach the clouds, She finds the grounds much better after discovering her cutie mark. While her talent is communicating with animals and even care for them, she also has first degree in medical attention._

"Please don't move too much, Ex." She said, making sure the ice pack is still on Ex's chest. The Psycho Attack during the last battle caused much burns.

_Ex returned failure after attempting to stop Bison. He brings news that King Sombra along with other three are the leaders of "Super Injustice Alliance." Ex Machine finally learns who is Sombra._

_He is the villain who once enslaved the Crystal Empire with Dark Magic. It was upon second arrival that Cadance used the power of the Crystal Heart to incinerate him. Very unfortunate that he is still alive._

_Five days later after recovery. Twilight received another letter about the new Task for Ex. To bring along one pony to help in the Next Multiverse Tournament. And now, such teamwork will be required if the duo is going to stop the Team. With just one pony on Ex's tag team side, he won't have to worry about losing his battle._

"Don't worry about me." Fluttershy said, "If those bullies try to harm you, I'll rip them apart."

"But you have no fighting experience." Ex said, worried about her state. But Fluttershy is still showing bravery, making Ex worry more. "I better back her up."

* * *

**[Mid-Boss 1: Duck Dodgers & Marvin the Martian]  
****[Location: South America/Inland Jungle]**

The Flying Saucer and Rocket Ship both landing on the clear meadow fields. Marvin is the first to land, coming out with a flag, and planting it.

"I claim this planet in the name of Mars." He announced to no one particular.

To his surprise, he sees Duck Dodgers aka Daffy in his uniform, planting his own flag as well. "Well I claim this planet in the name of Earth. Wait... This is Earth!"

"This planet is too huge to be Earth." Marvin said, examining the surroundings. To his eyes are the yellow energy lines. "Strange... Yellow lines."

Then Daffy gasped at what Marvin said. "Oh no! Dark Kahn!" He panicked, "We gotta warn Superman!"

Unknown. The two are being watched by a Gizoid Cyborg & a winged poniy, known as Ex Machine & Fluttershy. Ex was very surprised that Fluttershy can use the Animal Communication abilities to summon them and inflict heavy damages during the past two rounds. Ex managed to learn those abilities, but now must master them. Ex begins scanning the two strange visitors.

"Duck Dodgers... in the 24 and a half century." Ex silently reveals, before pointing his eyes at the Shadowy Martian. "Marvin... the Martian Commander... X-2"

"What are those two doing here?" Fluttershy whispered...

**[BGM: Street Fighter IV - Inland Jungle]**

"Hey! Who's there?" Duck Dodgers shouted, noticing someone else is here, making Ex & Fluttershy jump in fear of their cover blown.

"Come on out," Marvin threatened, armed with his Blaster Ray, "or i'll make you into a Stew." The two hold stood and examine the surroundings, until Daffy interrupts hearing a bushing bushes.

"There!" Daffy shouted, pointing at the bushes. Marvin aims his Ray and fires, burning the bushes, but to reveal nothing. A Magical sound can be heard, and two turns to the Human-Pony couple.

"Oh great..." Daffy deadpanned, "A Pony."

"You two must be Eavesdropping." Marvin said, "Now we can't let you go."

Ex gets into his Fighting stance and looks at Fluttershy. "Shy, get ready." She nods and keeps his Defensive position ready.

**"3...2...1...Fight!"**

Daffy goes first, aiming his Ray Gun and firing lots of lasers. Ex managed to run and dodge many shots, before aiming his magic-powered hands, firing some Magic Bombs at his foe. Daffy managed to jumped out of the way and fired more Ray shots. Ex closes in from the laser shots before jumping into the midair and ninja tosses Daffy to the ground.

"Why you!" Daffy shouted, before firing more ray shots from his Ray Gun. Ex countered many ray lasers with his magic bombs, each penetrating through the lasers, before hitting Daffy, sending it to the ground. Ex lands and speeds to his foe, uppercutting him in the air before jumping. But Daffy saw this and broke the fall, before activating his hyper.

**"Duck Dodgers, and the 24 half century!" **Hyped Daffy before pulling out his cannon, firing bombs of lightning. Ex was unable to block in time, before the bombs hits him repeatedly, launching him to the ground. Daffy lands and Ex Gets up. Daffy fires more laser shots before Ex tags out, and Fluttershy flies in, knocking Daffy off balance.

Fluttershy uses her animal powers to advantage, while using her sumo-style techniques. She zooms to Daffy and sumo tackles to the ground. Fluttershy flies back and to the ground. Daffy gets up and fires more ray shots, while Fluttershy flaps her wings hard and grabs him from behind, and gives a neck snap.

**"KO!"  
**"I'm scared of Ponies now..." Daffy muttered in shame before flying to the ground, unconscious.

Marvin steps in next,

**"You have sealed your fate!" **and uses his wireless Controller to emit a hyper soundblast, harming those near him. Fluttershy raised her wings and blocked the attack, though getting very minimal damages. Then Fluttershy strikes with her super attack.

**"GO!"** Fluttershy commanded, before armies of Manticores jumps in and cause a stampede, Marvin then paniced and summoned allies to hover tackle, but the Manticore stampede is too strong, knocking out each before the stampede mauling Marvin to the ground, forced to take much damages. Ex gets the chance and steps in,

**"My turn!" **Ex raises both hands in the air, quickly generating a ball of fire, before launching **"Burning Sun!"** beam, assisting Fluttershy's Super attack with another Super Attack. The combined attack is Inflicting much more damage to the martian, and taking much life gauge down to 0.

**"KO!"**

"I...hate...magics...now..." Martian muttered before going to his unconscious state.

**"Alpha Team Wins!"**

**Fluttershy: **Sorry... We don't want any trouble here in the first place...

* * *

**[Mid-Boss 2: Odd & Ulrich]  
[Location: Pokemon World/Post Town]**

"Kecleon... Rampardos... Virizion... Axew... Servine..." Ex continues scanning, "Those are lot of Pokemons here..."

Ex is inside the Swanna House with Fluttershy, who is talking with the Green Pokemon Virizion. Ex learns that the Ponies have already visited the Pokemon World and allied with the Pokemon World. A surprise set by Hydreigon almost scared Ex and made him shoot a Magic Bomb, but Fluttershy stopped him and calmed him down, before glaring at the Hydreigon, telling that it is rude to scare him. Ex also learns that the Mane Six have been on dimensional adventures, such as Pokemon World, Canterlot High School, and Digimon World.

Then, the incident. Laser shots can be heard from outside. Pokemons fleeing from danger. Ex and Fluttershy heard this and made it outside to see who it is. A Samurai & a Niko, who is using one arm to fire lasers. Then the two stared at the one Human, and the Yellow Pegasi, who he accompanies with.

**[BGM: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity - Boss Battle]**

"What do you two think you're doing?" Glared Fluttershy, "Why are you trying to harm those Pokemons? They have done nothing!"

"Just to lure that Xana out. Like him." A Samurai person answered, pointing at Ex Machine with a Katana.

"Odd... and Ulrich..." Ex scanned,

"That's their names?" Fluttershy confirmed,

"Oh! Hey! ***Points at Ex*** So thats the guy the Red Psycho Warrior told us." Odd said, "Let's delete him!" The two goes into battle stance.

The words 'Red Psycho Warrior' tinged Ex's brain.

"Wait... Are you referring to M. Bison?" Ex asked,

"And Dr. Robotnik as well. Which I forgot to mention." Odd answered,

"And we don't take any peaceful chances against any Xana," Ulrich pointed his katana at Ex, "Especially you."

"That name sounds like a villain." Virizion said, "And those two might be trouble."

"Don't worry, Virizion." Fluttershy said, "I'll drive them off before they can cause Trouble." she turns her head to Ex Machine, "Ex, are you ready?"

"Yes, Fluttershy." Ex replied, stretching his arms before switching to Gem Wushu style, taught by Rarity herself.

**"3...2...1...FIGHT!"**

Ulrich readies his katana and charges in. Without any weapon, Ex's first priority is to disarm. Ex used his fists for launching, while Ulrich managed to dodge and swing his katana fiercely. Ex jumps and delivers a kick, launching Ulrich feet away. Ex follows up with a Leap and a flying Dragon Kick, leading up with a punching combo. Ulrich breaks the combo and swings his katana upwards like a golf club, launching Ex into the air, before jumping up and swinging his katana multiple times. Ex managed to break the crash landing and raised both arms, an attempt to minimize as much damage, but not much. Ex lands before Ulrich, charging in and jumping in the air. Ex rolls over from the katana swing and Ex leaps back with a Pony-style kick, aimed at Ulrich and knocking him to the ground. Ex jumps back, lands, and waits for Ulrich to get up before Ex arms his Magic Bomb attack and fire from one palm. Ulrich turns and swings his katana, deflecting much Magic Bombs as Ex repeated his firing. Ulrich charges in for a thrust with his katana, but Ex tagged out for Fluttershy to leap in with a Dive Kick. Using his animal calls now becomes different here, as Hydreigon swoops down and knocks Ulrich in midair, while Fluttershy flies forward and combos him. Ulrich tagged out for Odd to attack, only for Fluttershy to use her Super.

**"GO!" **Instead of Manticore Stampede, Tauros joins in to trample on Odd, inflicting heavy damages. Odd however managed to block the attack with arms up. Only a quarter of life gauge is damaged. Odd goes next, arming his weapon.

**"Metsu Arrow!" **A Laser Arrow is shot out of a Wrist, and Fluttershy jumped over, before launching a Diving Attack. Fluttershy Dive kicks multiple times, keeping Odd in the air. Fluttershy tags out and lets Ex do his job next. Ex charges forward and launches a Shoken, knocking Odd in the air before jumping up and air comboing him, before Odd is unable to take much damages.

**"KO!"  
**Meanwhile at the Factory. The Door slides open revealing Odd groaning on the ground with an "Uugh."

Back at the battlefield, Ulrich leaps in. "You'll pay for that!"

Ulrich flashes white, initiating the Custom Combo gauge and leaping forward, Ulrich swings as much with his Katana, but Ex managed to super jump in the air. Ulrich however followed with a Super jump and attempt to custom combo with his Katana. Ex raised his arms to block much attacks before the Custom gauge is all drained up. Ex lands before Ulrich, for Ex to launch a devastating super.

**"My turn" **Now raising both hands in the air, generating a ball of fire before launching at Ulrich. **"Burning Sun!" **A Beam of hot fire is flown at Ulrich, draining as much Life Gauge before Ulrich submits.

**"KO!"  
**Ulrich dissolves into cybernetic pixels. Back at the Factory. Second Tube Door slides open, with Ulrich coming out, breathing heavily. Now back at the Post Town.

**"Alpha Team Wins!"**

**Ex: **You should Apologise for causing such Disturbance.

**"Now! Fight your Rival!"**

* * *

**[Rival Boss: Axel Hawk & Billy Kane]  
****[Location: USA/Boxing Ring]**

Ex and Fluttershy has made it to the finalist arena of the MFT. With such tagging & teamwork, the both managed to defeat the Martian Team, and then the duo known as Odd & Ulrich, who is hostile to all Xana and unfortunately Ex as well.

Axel and Billy walks up to the Boxing ring and climbs inside. Ex managed to scan the tag team warriors.

"Axel... Hawk..." Ex said, "Billy... Kane... Huh?" He scans a some kind of Staff to his surprise.

**[BGM: Fatal Fury 2 - Axel Hawk theme]**

"That must be Billy's weapon." Ex said, and Fluttershy just stared at the weapon. Billy smiled at what Ex saw.

"Like it?" Billy asked, pointing his Pole in the air, "This baby is packed with awesome power. My Bojutsu is all I need to answer during battle."

"So this is the Gizoid I'm fighting with?" Axel said, "I don't care who's cute or not. ***Punching two fists together*** I'll beat my opponents to out cold. I'm the proudest fighter that no one can bring me down."

"We'll have to see about that." Ex said, switching to Gem Wushu. Fluttershy readies as well, staring at Axel however.

_Axel Hawk..._ Fluttershy thoughted, _I recognized him on the tournamet roster..._

**"3...2...1...FIGHT!"**

Axel goes first, throwing an uppercut to fire a Hurricane. Ex feels the strong wind gravitating to the flying hurricane. Ex sprints and leaps with arms to his face, flying through the Hurricane, only to be launched back. Axel fires another Hurricane before Leaping forward. Ex Machine jumps over the Hurricane and dives for a flying kick. Axel hops back and launches some punches. Ex dodges many punches before Axel reverses his dodging and uppercuts him into the air. Ex lands onto the ground before Axel launches another hurricane. Axel readies his fist once more.

**"Super Hurricane Attack!" **shouted Axel, launching the biggest Hurricane attack. Ex leaps over by side, and launching Magic Bombs to Axel's ground. Axel jumps out of the way, and dives with one punch. Ex ducks and Shoken him to the air, before jumping into the air and comboing him with rapid punches, followed by a chop, sending Axel to the ground. Axel gets up before launching more Hurricanes. Ex jumps over the Hurricane this time, and fire another Magic Bomb, blasting Axel off the ground.

Before Ex managed to land with a stomp, Axel tags out and lets Billy dive kick, knocking Ex away. Billy used his pole and extends it into a chain whip, swinging and whipping Ex. Ex blocked all the pole whips before firing another Magic Bomb. Billy swings his pole to deflect the Magic Bomb, to be surprised by a rushing Ex to close range, and raising both Hands into the air.

**"My turn!"** Fiery ball being grown to the right size before a throw. **"Burning Sun!" **Billy had no chance to get away. Fired up close, draining much of his life gauge before Billy is launched to the ropes. Billy tags out again, and Axel comes in with a charging uppercut. Ex jumps back and tags with Fluttershy, for her to animal call a Bear to the battle, rushing and grabbing Axel by arm and positions him to a Piledriver. Axel tooks the grab damage, losing all his life gauge.

**"KO!"**

"Coward..." Axel muttered, before falling to his ground, unconscious from the loss.

Billy Kane leaps in, only for Fluttershy to use her Super attack.

**"GO!" **Fluttershy commanded, as Manticores comes to the Ring and stampedes Billy over and jumps out of the ring on their way. Billy managed to block most of the trampling attack, until the Manticores goes away. Fluttershy jumps up and dives kick, but Billy countered by swinging his pole upwards, knocking Fluttershy away. Fluttershy lands, and summons another bear, but Billy knocked it with a Fire Pole spin. Now Billy readies his pole now on fire, and circles with two hands, creating a Wheel of Fire. The special attack is emitted.

**"Flaming Pinwheel!" **Billy tosses the attack at Fluttershy, as Fluttershy jumps and dives for a drop kick, knocking Billy in the air before Fluttershy jumps into the air and air combos Billy before powerbombing him with her barehooves from midair to the ground.

**"KO!"**

"Impossible!" Billy yelped before landing to his unconscious state on the ring, laying on Axel's behind top.

**"Alpha Team Wins!"**

**Fluttershy: **You should think about going home, Axel. Your mom is worried about you.

**[New Movesets: Fluttershy]**

* * *

"Excellent!" Twilight said in success, studying on the Computer monitor who see's the image of Ex Machine & Fluttershy with a Heart Symbol flashed onto the screen between the two, glowing rainbow lined colors. "Friendship bond formed. Just five more to go."

"You can't be serious, Twilight." Rainbow said, staring with mouths agape, then turned with a Glare. "He's just desperate in earning our trust! We should just kill him."

"Rainbow! That's a horrible thing to do!" Twilight yelled, "He has no family, and he's been an orphan for five years! You do not understand those lonesome suffers he's been through."

"No... You can't be!" Rainbow's breath grows faster and faster. "Ex told you those lies as well?" Rainbow's rage grew slower before she snapped, turned around and fly out of Golden Oaks library. The Door is busted open to see Ex & Fluttershy.

"Rainbow! Wait!" Ex shouted, but it was too late. Rainbow is far gone.

"Is Rainbow that stubborn as a mule?" Applejack said, coming up to the Ex-Fluttershy Duo. Following Applejack is the white unicorn Rarity, who looks angry at Rainbow, staring at her who just left.

"I want to slap her so hard with my bare hooves, she'll be forced to apologise to Scoots. She's not my little sister, but that's low." Rarity said,

"Scootaloo you mean?" Ex asked, "What happened?"

"She punched her." Applejack revealed, turning out to be bad news, "She punched that poor filly in the face."

"Rainbow did that?!" Twilight repeated in horrified face,

"WHAT?!" Fluttershy shouted, before flapping her wings and zooming to the direction Rainbow went. Ex's mouth is at agape however.

"I can't believe...she would do such horrible sin." Ex whispered, cracking his fist, "Alright, the next time another Tournament is ready, I'm going to find and challenge her in the name of Scootaloo."

"Count me in." Applejack joined, "Ah can't let somepony get away assaulting a Poor Orphan."

**AN: Oh yes! Things are about to get real next round.**


	3. Round 3 - Ex & Applejack

**Round 3: Ex & Applejack**

* * *

**Name:** Applejack Apples  
**Species:** Earthborn Pony  
**Talent: **Apple Farm Work

_Applejack is the second child & first daughter of the Apple Family. Before she has become a farmer as a filly, he wanted to live with Uncle Orange & Aunt Orange. The Sonic Rainboom performed by Rainbow Dash made her realized her Apple Dream, and returned to the Sweet Apples Acre. She is an Honest Worker and she hates liars or to lie._

"How could you... Rainbow..." Applejack seethed, staring at Rainbow Dash who is far away now. She couldn't believe at what she did.

_Ex returns home only to receive terrible news about Rainbow. After Scootaloo announced her friendship with Ex during the time off, Rainbow ended the conversation and assaulted her. Scootaloo now had a broken nose and will require a surgery to repair her nose. Fluttershy tried to catch up and drag her to Scootaloo, but no avail as she is far away._

"Ex. Please promise me that you'll punish Rainbow." Fluttershy pleaded,

_Ex Machine, angry that the Fastest flyer let jealousy took over and attacked a Filly, he vows to hunt her down and challenge her. Applejack, wanting to see Rainbow punished, decides to tag along with Ex Machine. Fluttershy decides to stay at the hospital to make sure Scootaloo is fully recovered, along with Princess Twilight._

_And so, Princess Twilight, by the power of moon & sun, assigns Ex Machine & Applejack with a mission in the next MFT: to bring Rainbow Dash home either by peaceful or by force. It only takes two days of preparations before Applejack brings her Travelling Saddlebag._

"Good luck. Team." Twilight said. Applejack and Ex giving a salute to the Princess of Magic, "Just don't hurt Rainbow too much. The Objective is to bring her back alive."

"We'll try our best." Ex respond with a nod before Applejack knocks him over head and on her back and gallops fast like a Cowmare, with her saddlebag equipped.

"Whoa-WHOA!" Ex yelped,

"Hang on Tight, Pardner!" Applejack warned, "Ah'm the fasted runner in the Iron Mare contest."

"Ever heard of Slowing Down?" Ex reminded, trying to hold on tight

"Not by a longshot! YEE-HAW!" Applejack cheered, before galloping down the road.

* * *

**[Mid-Boss 1: 2 Robed Mobians]  
****[Location: Mobius/Chemical Plant]**

During the last two rounds, Applejack handled the rest with her strong combos. A custom martial arts style known as Apple Thai, combining with some projectile techniques known as Fire Apple, and Apple Spin. As for Ex, he managed to adapt the Animal Call abilities into the Pokemon Call. Using either of those depending on the Location, Ex has shown no mercy during the match.

Ex is still on Applejack, galloping like a wild pony, asked to hold on tight, while she finds her way through the streets. Then, a flying Mobian in Robes delivering a flying Kick. Ex turned and saw it, raised one arm to block it, but to be knocked off her mount back and to the streetwalk grounds. Applejack skid and look at the attacker.

"Got you, Evil Gizoid!" Shouted the Robed Mobian, and Ex is flipped to the back to see the attacker, which is hooded. Scan attempt failed.

**[BGM: Sonic Generations - Chemical Plant Modern]**

_Different ones... _"Let me guess... Princess Sally sent some of you Mobians to try and kill me?" Ex said,

"That's right!" He answered before raising his fist. His finisher is repelled by Applejack galloping up and kicking the mobian by the ribs with two hooves, launching it back.

"Are ya okay?" Applejack asked, getting Ex on his feet with two hooves, then focusing her view to the robed creatures "Who are you two?"

"The same Mobians in Robes." Ex answered for her, "I don't know what kind of Robe they forged, but it prevents me from scanning them."

"And it's better that way, so each Gizoid Cyborgs won't get stronger" Mobian #1 crossed his arms, "We just need to ensure that all Gizoid Cyborgs will cease to exist. Move aside, Pony."

"Looks like he's the last one of the few." Mobian #2 pointed at him, "Let's get him! We're close to achieving justice!"

"By killing him?" Applejack glared, "Ya'll are mad, I can tell." then both Ex & Applejack readies their fighting pose.

**"3...2...1...Fight!"**

Before this Robed Mobian sprints forward and delivers a kick, Ex tags out and let Applejack take the rest. She dive kicks the Robed Mobian in the air, before charging in and rapid kicks. The Mobian jumps back rapidly, and jumps forward back with a flying kick. Applejack jumps over and leaps at the Mobian, grabbing him and tackling it to the ground.

Mobian #1 Tags out for Mobian #2 to jump in with a Laser SPAS. First few shotgun blasts and Applejack starts blocking them. Two more times before Applejack jumps over, and launches an elbow to knock Mobian #2 off balance, before comboing with apple kicking techniques, sending Mobian #2 to the wall. Applejack then leaps forward for a flying stomp. Mobian #2 jumps in the air and aims his Shotgun.

**"Shotgun Time!" **Mobian #2 called out before firing blasts of energy from his Shotgun. Applejack was too slow to try and block it, and took most of the damage, launched to the wall. Before Mobian #2 gets a chance to leap in, Applejack tags out, and Ex Machine comes in with a Dive kick, knocking Mobian #2 away. Ex arms his Magic Bombs and fires repeatedly. Mobian #2 took the first hit before blocking most of it. While Ex Machine continues repeating his Magic Bomb shots, Mobian #2 follows the pattern and jumps over, one by one, before Ex counters with a flying uppercut, knocking Mobian #2 back once again, before Ex and Mobian #2 lands.

**"Let's Go!" **Ex Commanded his voice in the air, out of nowhere armies of Manticores causing a Stampede. Mobian #2 sees it in fear and was unable to block it in time as he got up, being trampled for eight seconds before he couldn't take any more damage.

**"KO!"**

"You... metal punk..." Mobian #2 grunted before landing on his back, with hood down, but not all the way.

Mobian #1 comes in, and charges in with a flying Kick. Ex jumps over and lands before firing his Magic Bombs repeatedly, knocking Mobian #1 back repeatedly, before Mobian #1 unleashes his super.

**"X"**

**"Fire Dragon Kick!"** Mobian #1 shouted, launching in midair, and delivering a flying kick while coated with fire. Ex however simply counters with a Magic Bomb, knocking Mobian #1 in the air and falling to the ground. Ex tags out and Applejack comes back in, unleashing her Super as well.

**"Yee-Haw!"** She cheered, before stomping both forehooves, launching carpets of flying rocks from the bottom, bruising Mobian #1 multiple times before Ex Machine comes to assist.

**"Burning Sun!"** Ex fires a beam of fire from both hands. The super combo of earth and fire and Mobian #1 blocks as much of the attack, before the Double Super ends, for Ex to jump back, and Applejack jumping forward for some kicking combo, just for that to be blocked. Instead, Applejack grabs and tackles the Mobian to the ground.

**"KO!"  
**"Impossible..." Mobian #1 grunted before falling to the ground, with his Robe hood all the way down further to reveal partial face for Ex to scan.

"Ignite the Hedgehog." Ex reads on his robotic eyes.

**"Alpha Team Wins!"**

**Applejack: **Git. Yer not killing mah friend.

* * *

**AN: I've actually decide to make some Tekken Fighters the Evil Antagonists. If you are a Tekken Fan and don't like it, you may not like this chapter.**

**[Mid-Boss 2: Kazuya & Nina]  
****[Location: Mild West/Appleloosa]**

Two more rounds later, and the two makes a Pit Stop at the Appleloosa, who wants to challenge Ex to a Hoof-Arm Wrestling. The only pony to best at that is Braeburn without the powers. Applejack is worried that he might cheat with powers during the hoof-wrestling. Luckly, Twilight managed to program a safety mode for him, which prevents powers from being activated unless he is challenged or Ex challenges someone. Only his normal physical strength is what Braeburn is having trouble with, while the Scanning powers Ex has is free to use even under safety mode.

"Ya seriously need to use weights more often," Applejack advised, crossing her forehooves, after seeing Braeburns defeat to Ex Machine. "If ya want to win in any Hoof-wrestling competition."

"Weights? Naw Applejack." Braeburn refused, "Ah'm very balanced from using Weights."

One pony came in and told that two aliens are walking to Appleloosa. Ex and Applejack makes their way outside to see a human with white pants and martial arts belt. A woman in her dark purple catsuit. Ex gets to scanning the two strangers, and reveals their names.

"Kazuya...Mishima... and Nina...Williams..." Ex said, "By looking at the guy's appeal, he must be a martial artist. That girl however, must be an assassin."

"An assassin?" Applejack whispered in shocked face.

"Kazuya...He must be the leader of G-Corporation."

"So those are the ponies...?" Kazuya confirmed. Applejack and Ex turned to them after hearing their voices.

"Yes, we're the ponies." Applejack answered, earning Nina a stern look.

"Talking Ponies." Nina said, "***Sigh* **Now I've seen everything."

"Are you the one known as Ex Machine." Kazuya asked right after clearing his throat,

"Yes. What is your intentions here?" Ex asked,

"Our Intentions is to give you a warning from ourselves." Kazuya said, pointing at the two, "That warning is to cease and desist your search for the Rainbow Pegasus."

"Are you referring to Rainbow Dash?" Applejack asked, and the two nodded. Applejack then glares at the two to press with another question, "And why should we?"

"You should learn to stay out of Tekken Soldier business." Nina said with a look of an authority, "That pony is ours to fight alone. It is no longer your concern."

"Ya can't just tell them off, Strangers!" Braeburn shouted, and other Appleloosan jeered at the Tekken Soldiers.

"Rainbow Dash is our target as well." Ex said,

"Not anymore." Kazuya said, "I want you to abort and never return to this mission."

"Just make this easy and let us Tekken Soldiers do the Job ourselves. Please?" Nina threatened, swinging her arm to rightside, "We don't need any aid as well, seeing as we don't trust outworlders." Ex closed his eyes for seconds of thinking, before reopening.

**[BGM: Street Fighter X Tekken - Vs Tekken Rivals (Arrange #1)]**

"I refuse, Nina and Kazuya." Ex retorts, jumping to his fighting position, "I refuse to follow your warning."

"And no way we're stopping until we bring Rainbow back alive!" Applejack braved, "Even if ya don't trust us."

"This is one task," Ex continued, "Princess Twilight gave us, and we will not fail."

"Then you leave us no choice," Kazuya uncrossed his arms, then switches to killing stance, along with Nina, "But to kill you both with our bare hands."

**"3...2...1...FIGHT!"**

Ex and Kazuya charges in each others. Kazuya goes first with a round kick, but Ex ducks and double chops at both ribs before launching a Kick, sening Kazuya back. Kazuya slides and leaps back, before launching straight punches. Ex jumps over from the first even punch, lands and mule kicks with two feet, launching Kazuya further before Ex stands and sprints forward, uppercutting Kazuya in the air, jumps in the air and fires a Magic Bomb, meteor launching Kazuya to the dirts. Ex lands on both feet, to hear the Appleloosans cheering at the fight.

_Looks like we got some nice audiences. _Ex Machine thoughted before seeing Kazuya tagging out with Nina. Ex does the same with Applejack, tagging out for his Marefriend to have her turn. Nina being expert in Assassination arts uses speed to strike with hands. Applejack howver managed to block lots of those, before charging up and karate chops, breaking the invisible shield and knocking Applejack back.

_Guard Breaker?_ Applejack thoughted before receiving pummels of palms before followed up with an Aikido toss. Before Nina can Aikido punches her, Applejack rolls out of the way and Apple Bucks Nina in the flank, sending her flying. Applejack tags out for Ex to rush in and use his super.

**"Let's go!"** Ex was expecting a Herd of Manticores but instead Buffalos to trample on Nina and taking her down. All in single file line since Buffalos are different, which don't have any wings, but are much stronger and breaks the Guarding.

**"KO!"**

"You're good..." Nina muttered before falling down to the ground, and hearing the western audience cheering for the Super Attack performed successfully.

Kazuya comes in to avenge his Partner, but Ex managed to tag out for Applejack to leap in and Upper Headbutt the Martial Artist to the air, before jumping and launching air combos by hindhooves & forehooves, then launcing another super.

**"Yee-Haw!"** She cheered before going for a Spiral Torpedo, drilling in Kazuya's stomach by Forehooves, and launching him to the air before meteored to the ground.

**"KO!"  
**"Regrettable!" Kazuya growled one word before closing his eyes in disgrace.

**"Alpha Team Wins!"**

**Applejack: **Tekken Soldiers? The ones Twi warned me?

**"Now! Fight your Rival!"**

* * *

**[Rival Boss: Rainbow Dash & Lightning Dust]  
****[Location: East Asia/Crowded Downtown]**

"There!" Ex shouted, "There's Rainbow!"

"And Lightning?" Applejack stared, "What's she doing here?"

They finally made it to the crowded downtown of East Asia, normal people, few ponies, other creatures, and sometimes anthros. The two Pegasi turned around while flying, Rainbow Dash in shocked face turned to glaring hard at Ex.

"YOU!" Rainbow shouted, then flies up and lands back with a light shockwave, "I've been waiting for this moment. Ex Machine, We are going to kill you!"

"You have drawn too much kindful attention, Gizoid." Lightning Dust, "And it's time to die."

**[BGM: Street Fighter IV - Crowded Downtown]**

"Fine." Ex glared with bravery, "I was going to challenge you in the name of Scootaloo. And that's what we're going to do."

"Rainbow Dash, we're gonna give you two choices." Applejack said with a voice of authority. "Either come quietly or we'll get rough on you."

"I don't take orders from those friends with that Monster," Rainbow snapped, "especially the Elements or any Royal Pony!" Ex shook his head, feeling that he may have no other choice.

"What's the plan?" Ex whispered, head bobbed to Applejack's side, "Should we take out both?"

"Just Rainbow." Applejack reminded, "Afterwards, I'll knock Lighting Dust out cold." Then the two prepares their fighting stance.

**'New Objective:**

**Defeat Rainbow'**

**"3...2...1...FIGHT!"**

Immediately, Rainbow zooms forward and launches her first punch. Ex ducks under the charging attack, and turns around to see Rainbow flying in speed circles before swooping at Ex. Ex karate chops his hands to bat away the launched punches set by Rainbow, before ping pong kicking Ex. Ex continues to block much of it, before uppercutting Rainbow in the air. Ex tags out for Applejack to jump in and Air Combos Rainbow before ending with a Regular Spiral Torpedo, knocking Rainbow feet away, and sliding on the ground. Applejack sprints forward and chases before Rainbow can try to tag out. Applejack jumps to her face and flashes the Hyper Attack.

**"Yee-Haw!" **Applejack stomps both hooves on the ground, launching carpets of Rocks, launching Rainbow in the air to prevent her from Tagging out, before tagging out for Ex to jump and fire rapid Magic Bombs, blasting Rainbow some more before she is unable to take anymore damage.

**"KO!"  
**"Damn!" Rainbow cursed before she is flown to the ground, and to her unconscious state again.

**'O1: Defeat Rainbow - COMPLETE!'  
****"Alpla Team Wins!"**

**Ex: **Rainbow Dash, you're coming with us.

**[New Movesets: Applejack]**

* * *

Back at Ponyville. Applejack is carrying the Carriage, on it containing a binded Rainbow Dash. With Ex following by side. Both at above average Speed.

"Should we hurry?" Ex headface to Applejack and asked, "I think I see some rain clouds." Then Applejack snapped at somepony doing something.

"Ah conarnit!" Applejack facehooved, "Derpy better not this weekend. Rarity's drying all the clothes."

"Rarity's actually away at Canterlot." Said a regal voice.

Ex and Applejack looks up to see a flying alicorn. Waiting for the two is a flying White Alicorn, known as Princess Celestia. Other ponyfolks of Ponyville giving a bow to the ruler of Equestria. Applejack & Ex joined the bow as well. Looking at her by Ex, her face is worried. She slowly hovers down and lands on four hooves.

"Welcome back, Ex." Celestia greeted with a smile, "I thought the Tekken Soldiers would assassinate you. I got reports that few Tekken Soldiers are approaching here in Equestria."

"I know two of them is." Ex explained, "But it was no problem. We managed to fight back."

"It's not that." Twilight said, revealing herself, "Applejack, you haven't told him about the dangers & evilness of Tekken Soldiers?"

"You can explain later. Where is Rainbow Dash?" Celestia asked, and Ex nodded.

"Right there." Ex pointed at her, who is binded on the Wooden Cart, "She was trying to cause trouble. Don't worry, she's still alive."

"Oh...! What a relief." Twilight sighed, "Thanks for bringing her back. Good news by the way, the Teamwork made the Friendship Bond formed much easier with Applejack." The result makes Ex & Applejack smile. Celebration is paused however when the four hears an awakening groan from the one and only Rainbow Dash.

"Ex. Bring Rainbow Here." Celestia commanded,

"Are you sure?" Ex asked, "She might gallop away."

"We got this covered." Princess Twilight winked, and Ex carries Rainbow by hands and puts her down.

"H-Hey!" Rainbow shouted, "Don't touch m- Celestia?" She stared in shock. She attempts to get away, but Twilight flared her horn and roped all four hooves of the fastest flyer.

"Rainbow Dash," Celestia starts scolding with a motherly glare, "Twilight told me that you assaulted Scootaloo. I am very dissapointed. I've tasked Ex to befriend you and the Mane Six, but you instead refused. You allowed your jealousy to get to you. I will bring you to Canterlot so we can discuss your punishment."

Ex sighed however, head hung in shame, "That means the mission will be put on hold."

"Ex, what are you talking about?" Applejack said, "Even though you're stronger, you've been a nice pony to us, and we've returned with kindness. Unlike Rainbow however." She turned to glare at Rainbow. "You're the Element of Loyalty, and you are trying to abandoned it."

"And Ex." Celestia turned to him, "Thank you. I was very worried about the evil Tekken Soldiers, but you have prooved bravely."

"Fine..." Rainbow surrendered, "I'll take whatever punishment." Rainbow was then being levitated by Celestia's magic.

"Bye Celestia." Ex bidded, waving his hands, while other two Ponies waved their hooves. Celestia flapped her wings and lifts off, flying out of Ponyville. Inside the Golden Oaks Library on the laptop, shows the Head Icon of Ex & Applejack, between is a flashing yellow heart icon.

**AN: Next time on Round 4, Ex & Rarity. It will be a Samurai-style tournament.**


	4. Round 4 - Ex & Rarity

**AN: It won't be the last time Ex encounters the first Tekken Soldiers however. There will be more through progression. So Onward with the Fighting Game Logics in this story. It will be the MVC3 style.**

* * *

**Round 4: Ex & Rarity**

* * *

**Name:** Rarity Belle  
**Species:** Unicorn  
**Talent: **Creating Beauty

_Rarity is born with great abilities to forge clothing. Gemstones was her favorite thing to add to homemade clothing with. She grew up with the family of Belle in a big household. She dreams of becoming the master of fashion, and let no one to get in her way._

"All ready for Manehattan?" Rarity asked,

"Ready as ever, Rarity." Ex replied, putting on his backpack. "What about Rainbow?"

"Community Service." Rarity answered, "That should teach Rainbow not to harm little Scootaloo."

_Ex returns happily to report that Rainbow Dash is brought back alive, and now detained by Celestia, then for Rarity to return and report of Rainbow's new punishment: Community Serviced while watched by Guards. Ex returns to mud wrestle with Applejack, to learn that she is strong and her wrestling techniques are much tougher. Back at the Golden Oaks Library, Ex learns the horrors of the Tekken Soldiers._

"All the Tekken Solders you fought or saw on the Television are actually criminals working for the G-Corporation." Twilight explained, "That Kazuya you fought is the head, and his aim is to conquer the Dimensions with the power of Demon Gene... Been so long, since they are tired with peace. I wish they hadn't go too far with rejecting friendship."

"Horrible Verdict." Ex verdicted, "Did you got word that Tekken Soldiers are working with the Super Injustice Alliance?"

"Not really." Applejack said," Both Tekken Soldiers & Super Injustice are Hostile to each other. Makes it easier so they won't team up against us."

"I wouldn't count on it yet." Twilight sighed,

"Still..." Applejack continued, "They'll have to kill us to prevent us from achieving something."

_Next Month, the next Multiverse Tournament is now held in the crowding city Rarity ever loves to go: Manehattan. It was since last time Rarity went with the Mane Six. Now while Rarity visits to see her friend, Ex prepares for this type of tournament, which is filled with Samurais._

_Rarity however has managed to bring one katana for herself, and two Ninja Swords for Ex. With the tournament starting in 3 days, Rarity managed to teach Ex Machine the ancient art of samurai and ninja, seeing that she is once Samurai who slained the evil Cancer._

"This is it, Ex." Rarity said, checking the katana sheathed on her back, wearing samurai clothing. Ex still wearing his Bronze Jumpsuit with two Ninja Swords sheathed. "The battle of the Century."

**[New Moveset: Basic Samurai, Basic Ninja]**

* * *

**[Mid-Boss 1: ShinkenGreen, ShinkenBlue]  
****[Location: Manehattan/Rooftop]  
****AN: The Curly brackets will be used for Foreinger's dialogues.**

During the last two battles. Rarity has shown her own Samurai Techniques. The last samurais from the NG-Realms prooved strong, but not strong enough against the Samurai Lady of Generosity. The second match, Rarity lets Ex do the Ninja Work against the Shinobis who belong to the Hidden Leaf Village. Through battles, Ex adapt some of the basic techniques into a throwing one.

Ex kept the learned abilities from Applejack and Rarity to gain a better edge. The Manticore Call brings a stampede of Manticores to maul over his opponents, while he manage to get the Rock Carpet attack done.

Inside to meet with Coco Pommel, two robed strangers came and asked to meet each others at the rooftop. Rarity reluctantly goes after them, and Ex follows to see who they were. On the top of the roof, they throw away their robes to reveal green & blue masked warriors in spandexs. Each helmet's visor is shaped of a different Kanji, each in black.

"Who are those guys?" Rarity asked,

"ShinkenBlue & ShinkenGreen." Ex revealed, "They must be part of the Super Sentai known as Samurai Sentai Shinkenger."

**[BGM: Noitu Love 2 - Petals]**

Both warriors goes into stance, somehow doing their roll calls after unsheathing their Shinken Swords.

{"**Shinken Blue!**~Ikenami Ryunosuke!"} ShinkenBlue announced,

{"**The Same! Green!**~Tani Chiaki!"} ShinkenGreen announced,

"They speak Neighponese/Japanese." Rarity & Ex ssaid at the same time,

"You know Neighponese Stories?" Rarity asked,

"Japanese Shows actually." Ex explained, "They made it all in japan. However, we Americans have adaption and subtitles of that."

"Ohh."

{"At last,"} ShinkenBlue began, {"We've meet. Enemy of SIA is an enemy of ours."} then both Blue & Green goes into kill position.

The sentence made Ex widen his eyes, and places one hand on a Ninja Sword. "So those five have begun recruiting outworld heroes."

"And they continued to spread lies?" Rarity eyed at the heroes, before unsheathing her katana. "Something must be done."

"Let's take care of them first." Ex said,

{"Attack!"} Two shouted, running forward.

**"3...2...1...FIGHT!"**

Blue goes first with a sprinting forward, as Ex goes forward as well, unsheathing both swords and started clashing. Blue's sideway swing makes Ex roll back before Blue jumps and tries to impale Ex from the top, and succeeds. Launching Ex backwards, before Ex skids to halt and swings both swords in a vertical, firing his first **'Crescent Toss'**, launching a cutting crescent moon. Blue jumps over and conjures his **'Water Arrow Bow'** and starts firing. Ex jumps back and lands before leaping forward with a Flurry Punch, catching Blue in it and sending much damages before Blue lands on the ground. Ex tags out for Rarity to jump in, levitating her Katana. Blue spins his disk and turns his Shinkenmaru into an aquatic beam saber, before swinging and firing blasts. Rarity super jumps over before diving down and swinging her katana downwards, knocking ShinkenBlue backwards and shining her Super.

**"There's no Escape." **Rarity warned, before coming out of the ground are Sharp Gems, showering from below. ShinkenBlue managed to tag out for Onaji Green to become Meat Shield and take much of the Damages. Green gets up before conjuring his Wood Spear, and gives a rapid thrust. Rarity managed to block the flurry spear attack, despite the minimal damage she took. Green comes in to be shot by a Gemini Laser Blade, which Rarity tossed. Repeated shots is all Shinken Green takes before he goes down.

**"KO!"  
**{"No! Not Yet!"} ShinkenGreen whines before landing on his ground.

Blue jumps in. {"I will not forgive you!"} He declares before summoning his Water Arrow once again.

**{"Water Arrow! Samurai Flash Wave!"}** ShinkenBlue shouted his attack before firing a bigger water arrow. Rarity tags out for Ex to jump in and Teleport to behind, waiting for the Attack to end before Ex Machine uppercuts ShinkenBlue in the air and ninja slices rapidly at Blue, before knocking it to the ground. Ex lands and fires his Super.

**"Let's Go!"** Stampedes of Manticores climbing onto the rooftop and running over ShinkenBlue rapidly, trampling over the ShinkenBlue. Rarity jumps in for assist and shoots Non-Super Gem Showers before ShinkenBlue falls.

**"KO!"  
**{"Forgive me, Prince."} Blue muttered before falling to his ground.

**"Alpha Team Wins!"**

**Ex: **So that's the power of Shinkenger. Amazing.

* * *

**[Mid-Boss 2: Firion & Cecil]  
****[Location: Manehattan/Fashion Stadium]**

After two last battles, they made it to the Fashion Plaza. It's the Bikini-theme Fashion. It was an amazing show, and Rarity managed to keep Ex from nosebleeding with a spell when the appeal drive is too much from him. Sometimes few mares in bikini tends to get naughty by undressing, neutalizing the spell and making Ex nosebleed few times.

Ex is now waiting outside the restroom since the noseblood got on Rarity's forehooff. Just few minutes until her coat is spotless. She returns from the restroom and sees his Nose not bleeding any longer.

"Rarity! Rarity!" Coco Pommel trotted up to meet the two. "There's two strangers that wants to meet you."

"What could they want?" He asked,

"Let's find out." Rarity replied, both going back to the Main Plaza room. There he sees two warriors in armor.

"And who might you two be?" Rarity asked,

"I'm Cecil, and this is Firion. We're the Cosmos Warriors." The Man in Black armor introduced, Ex scans the warriors, which their names are correct.

"So you two must be Ex & Rarity," Firion said, "our next opponents to face in the tournament."

**[BGM: Dissidia 012 - Final Fantasy IV Battle 1]**

"Ooh! That means you're our next opponents as well." Rarity jumped, before unsheathing her diamond coated katana, "Let's make this quick right here."

"Good Idea." Cecil said, "I've been looking forward to see your swordmastery in combat. It will be an honor."

"Don't think about going easy, Duos." Firion warned, unsheathing his sword, "I don't hold hack, even against a lady."

_At last._ Ex thoughted, _The warriors in battle. My lost brother would be jealous._

**"3...2...1...FIGHT!"**

Cecil goes first, as Ex. Quickly unsheathing both ninja swords, Ex leaps back from the first swings cause by Cecil before leaping forward and using katanas to swing on the foe, upper, round spin, then thrust, launching Cecil back and to the ground. Cecil gets up, before leaping forward. Ex continues his standard combo, only to be interrupt with some light magic, before Cecil goes fierce comboing, knocking Ex into the air, before Ceciil jumps and air combos him. With enough Super, Ex combo breaks and sends him back with a Magic Bomb, before Ex leaps forward and slice and dice rapidly, Rarity jumping in and assist with Gem Shower, launching Cecil in the air. Ex jumps and Air combos him to the ground, before leaping back to the ground, and acting his super.

**"Custom Combo Time!" **He shouted, before rushing in and furyingly swinging his Ninja Swords before Cecil Combobreaks, and tags out for Firion to use his Bow and shoot showers of arrows, Ex blocks much of the arrow shots with both swords, before Firion launches forward. Ex jumps over and fires more Magic Bombs, knocking Firion back. Ex then sprints forward and standard combo him, leading with an uppercut, sending Firion in the air. Ex jumps and air combos, before tagging out for Rarity to samurai slice rapidly, with a final slash sending Firion back. Rarity lands to the ground and activates her super.

**"There's no Escape." **Rarity warned, before coming out of the ground are Sharp Gems, showering from below. Firion had little time to get away, before the flying gems catch him in, draining lots of the Life Gauge. Firion is sent flying up and to the ground. Firion gets up and launches forward with Firas. Rarity jumps in the air to dodge the fireballs. Rarity lands and magically swings her katana, up down, clockwise. One Standard attack to finish him off.

**"KO!"**

"I can't lose..." Firion let out few words while falling, "to a lady..." before thudding to the ground, out cold for awhile.

Cecil jumps in, only to get Gem Showered. Rarity starts spamming Gem Shower attacks, to keep Cecil in bays of midair and range. Rarity leaps forward and flurriously slashes like a samurai. Upon 10th hit comes Ex with his special.

**"Seismic Apple!" **Ex called out, raising his fist in the air before launching to the ground, launching carpets of Rocks, coming for Cecil. Cecil however managed to block much of it, before his HP Gauge is below 10%. This however gives him a Chance to use the special.

**"Not yet!"** Cecil said, before Blue Sparks surrounds him gradually increasing, and changing his armor to the shining mode. Ex scans it to find the powers unique.

"Class Change..." Ex whispered before in surprise to see Cecil launching forward. Ex fired one magic bomb to knock him back, before leaping forward, and comboing him, followed by an uppercut, jumping to the same level and flurry punches, followed by Rarity's Gem Shower assist. The only power to finish him off.

**"KO!"  
**"A Combined style of Edge and Yang. Well done..." Cecil muttered before falling to the ground.

**"Alpha Team Wins!" *Cue Final Fantasy Victory music***

**Ex: **It's an honor dueling with you, Cecil & Firion. Let's meet again another time.

**"Now! Fight your Rival!"**

* * *

**[Rival Boss:** **2 Masked Soldiers]  
****[Location: Samurai Ring]**

The duo team of Gizoid & Fashioness have made it to the Samurai Ring. Japanese music being played by the Japanese Ponies. Or Neighponese ponies in ponytongue. Crowds hoof-clapping for their success in making it to the finals.

"The Finals shall now commence." Said the elder Samurai in clothing and hat, who is announcer of the tournament, sitting in the elder chair with the Audience ring. "Winner will receive a grand prize."

Ex & Rarity nodded. Armored steps are heard, with chains shingling by walking. Ex turns to the two Armored Knights, in a suit of Armor & Chainmail.

"The battle begins in 30 seconds." The hatted Elder announced, "Team Harmony vs Team Anime"

"Team... Anime...?" Ex ponders, before getting started with the scanning. Minor shock is felt, to see question marks. "Their armor must be the same as the Robes made by the Robians." He then gasped at what one soldier is wielding. It is a cross of a sword & a Rifle butt. "Gunblade? This one must be a Clone like Squalls"

"And that Katana." Rarity pointed at the other soldier. "It is very black." Ex scans first at the Katana, which reveals to be crafted by Obsidian.

"It's made with obsidian ore. Very rare." Ex explained, "The regular obsidians I see are often used for early weapons in the medieval era, where Tribes have risen in America."

"I see." Rarity replied,

"As for the Gunblade." He said, scanning the Gunblade that he saw. "Shear...Trigger..." He sees it glowing orange however before the knight raises the Gunblade.

**[BGM: Final Fantasy VIII - Force your way]**

Rarity saw it too however. Gasped at the Knight swinging his glowing Gunblade to shoot energy bolts, Rarity magically pulled Ex down. The Crowd however cheered for the special attack used. Rarity stared in shock at what this Knight shot.

"How did he shoot fireballs without magic?" Rarity asked,

"None of your concern." The Knight wielding a Gunblade said, swinging his around, "Now, toss your weapons away. Just let us kill you." In response, Ex stands up with two Ninja Swords unsheathed in a second, standing his defensive positions, before letting out few words.

"I cannot do that." Ex said,

"You're making a mistake." Another Knight wielding a Black Katana warned, "Please allow your holy death to come, or darkness will continue to curse our world."

"Even so." Rarity said, "We want to end the Darkness as well. So tough luck, cause we are not allowing such easy death to come to us."

**"3...2...1...Fight!"**

**AN: Now cuing in-game quotes between rivalry, like in Street Fighter IV**

"Stop being an Idiot!" Gunblade Knight shouted, before launching forward and swinging his Gunblade down. Ex however raised both Swords and block them, before bounding them back and launching Magic Bomb from one hand.

"Or else what?" Ex sprints, before comboing Knight #1 with both katanas, followed by Twin Gemini that Rarity taught him, more combos, before a flurry punch sends Knight #1 flying in the air. Knight gets up and shoots fireballs from his Gunblade. Ex jumps in the air and fires his Magic Bomb, knocking Knight #1 off balance. Ex then lands, leaps forward with another flurry punches, keeping Knight #1 from trying to use his Super. Knight #1 manage to Combo Break, spending one level of Super, before raising his Gunblade and downing Ex in the air. Knight #1 super jumps and shoots 3-way fire ball. One hitting Ex, launching him to the ground. Knight #1 lands then jumps over, before diving, plunging his sword. Ex rolled out of the way and launched a special of his.

**"Seismic Apple!" **Ex called out, raising his fist in the air before launching to the ground, launching carpets of Rocks, launching Knight #1 in the air with most HP Gauge taken away. Ex tags out for Rarity to come in and Gem Shower Knight, before launching forward and uppercutting the Knight in the air wth a Katana, before leaping into the air and Gemini Lasered Knight #1 to the invisible wall of the Samurai Ring. Knight #1 gets up, before launching Fire balls. Rarity jumps and counters with non-super Gem Showers, launching Knight #1 in the air before Rarity tags out for Ex to come in and flurry punches Knight #1 in the air, taking away all the HP Gauge.

**"KO!"  
**"All is lost now..." He whimpered before falling to the ground. Knight #2 comes in.

**"Bankai!" **Knight #2 shouted, channeling his katana to grow light energy, before swinging it downwards, **"Holy Cutter!"** creating a flying energy cutter. Rarity blocks the attack, only to be taking damage actually, and launched in the air.

_He has an Unblockable special?_ Rarity thoughted, _Not good._ She rushes forward and combos Knight #2 with her levitated katana, followed by more Gem Showers, then Gemini Laser Blade. Knight #2 lands to the ground, and gets up to see Rarity already using the Super attack.

**"Ta-Dah!" **Rarity cheered, turning to show gem coated dresses, which emits beams of light. **"They are not just for show!"** She warned, shooting thick light lasers, damaging Knight #2 in the low-air, while Ex jumps in with his Super as well.

**"My turn!" **Ex shouted, raising two Katanas in the air, generating a ball of fierce fire, before flinging it forward. **"Burning Sun!" **He called out, with a Ball of fierce fire turned into a beam, assisting Rarity's Super attack and damaging Knight #2 some more, before he is unable to take any more Damages.

**"KO!"  
**"Why...?" Knight #2 asked before falling to the ground. Both knights got up however, who is feeling fine, but defeated.

"You ruined our cosmic mission!" Knight #1 shouted, pointing his Gunblade at Rarity & Ex, "This is unforgivable, Rarity & Ex!" before both knights used the Teleporting spell and warps out of the room.

**"Alpha Team Wins!"**

**Rarity:** The Prize is ours for the taking! Thanks, my sweet dearly Gizoid friend.

**[New Moveset: Rarity]**

* * *

The Duo returns to Ponyville to announce their success to the remaining Mane Five. With 1,5000 bits won, she decides to share it with the other ponies, dividing the bits into 3,000 for Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity herselves. The five are in their happy place at last.

Minutes later. At the Golden Oaks Library. Ex is having a sleepover with Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight. Rarity who is not telling Ghost stories, but legendary stories of her before the second rise of Nightmare Moon. She was almost done with the story of how she slain the evil Giant Cancer.

"...And then, as the Giant Cancer's forelegs are stuck," Rarity storytold, "I leaped and climb onto the back, with my Diamond Katana ready. I launched it to the head, impaling the brain. The Cancer falling to the ground, deceased at last. It was inside the caves, I see Fluttershy who was hiding."

The 'Wows' are heard from two ponies, plus Ex.

"It was a poor thing to do still." Fluttershy whispered, "He's not a Bad person." hugging Rarity.

"I had little choice. The Giant Cancer would eat you." Rarity said,

"He was a Jerk anyways." Twilight smiled,

"Twilight!" Fluttershy shouted,

"But its true..." Twilight said, "The Giant Cancers are always attacking Canterlot."

"Ex." Rarity turned her head to her Gizoid friend, "Do you have a nice story to tell?"

"Maybe." Ex said, "It's more of a Historical Story, and I've got one already. I will tell you, about how Video Games were born by the Humans' technological hands."

* * *

**AN: Sword-Style Round done. Next up will be a Superhero theme with Ex & Pinkie Pie. Which Ego form will Ex Take next time. You'll have to wait and find out.**


End file.
